


Blooming, Falling, Withering

by socioloeygy (loeyfy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/socioloeygy
Summary: When Baekhyun stole a book from his brother's room, he never expected to be lost in an unknown place, to suddenly see people with flowers fixed on their heads and to encounter a royalty with eyes of fiery red and summer yellow.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 16





	1. The Mundane and Alyssum

**Author's Note:**

> a failed attempt on writing a royalty x fantasy fic.
> 
> p.s. english is not my first language so...

_ Where do we draw the line? _

_ Of being lost and _

_ Of being found? _

_ How do we know? _

_ If we are just lost in translation _

_ And not completely missing? _

_ What do we know? _

_ About the place where we grew _

_ And the place where we belong? _

_ Who will tell us? _

_ If we really are lost in a world _

_ where we do not belong to? _

_ But someone will ask us, _

_ Why do you want to know? _

✿

Huffing and almost running out breath, followed by almost muted impacts of bare feet against pavement streets. Running around with barely anything in possession, moonlight guiding his path along alleyways and cramped up sidewalks. Baekhyun has gone through this night enough, being robbed right after getting out of his university gates and is barely away from the guard who's stationed at night time— that's pure bad luck. However, after being robbed of almost everything including his shoes, Baekhyun almost thanked whoever  _ god  _ there is for he was left with his university uniforms not until his robbers hinted they were about to do more than just robbery. With instincts and alarm blaring in his head, he ended up running away immediately and going almost too far due to adrenaline and panic. He knows they aren't following him anymore after all those crowds so Baekhyun ended up resting against the wall on an alley between a coffeeshop and a clothing store.

Drenched with sweat and almost breathing too fast for his own liking, Baekhyun felt the adrenaline washing off and hands feeling cold. This is the first time that this happened and maybe, maybe he should blame his driver for not getting there early as soon as his classes ended. Or no. Brushing off the thoughts of who to blame or  _ whatsoever, _ Baekhyun ended up worrying about how he will be able to go back home or at least contact his driver. His phone, money,  _ everything _ was taken away from him. Maybe he should take up his chances and see if the coffeeshop on his left has a landline? Maybe.

And so, Baekhyun fixed his uniform to at least look presentable even with the absence of any footwear. Ruffling his sweaty hair a bit before fixing his bangs a bit— too long already for his liking and almost brushing along with his lashes whenever he blinks. He stepped foot outside the alley and walked towards the coffee shop's entrance. Looking inside through the glass windows, he thought that there were too many people inside for him to enter with his shoes or even barely a sock missing. That would be embarrassing but then he's still lucky because there's no one from his university, as he assumes.

Entering the shop is easier than he expected, no eyes even bothered to spare him a glance since everyone's busy minding their own businesses. Going straight to the counter was easy too and asking if they have a landline was embarrassing but  _ easy _ . He ended up waiting at the counter after hanging up, his driver on the way there and he did not intend to leave without paying for the call that he made.

✿

Feeling the warm water enveloping his body as he buries himself further in his bathtub, Baekhyun felt cleaner. The drive on the way home was uncomfortable, he felt dirty and sticky especially his feet— they are utterly disgusting. The lad thought he will be needing a foot spa first thing in the morning, which he will have after booking an appointment for home service. He needs a break from all the robbery and  _ shit _ , university's taking a toll and that unfortunate occurrence is just the last straw that he could take. Weekend will be his healing time and not even his scary and strict professors can stop him just to read articles that they barely discuss in class.

Baekhyun deserves a break and so he indulges himself tonight with scented oils in his bath and scented candles lit, emitting scents that are too alike and blending— sweet and relaxing. Intending not to dwell on the events that night, Baekhyun decided to read the book that he stole from Minseok's room. Ah, Minseok, his loving brother that looks like he doesn't age a day at all. Always looking youthful and doesn't even look a lot like Baekhyun too. The latter doesn't mind because even he felt not aging at all, as if the day he turned 20 was the day he stopped aging  _ physically _ . Keeping his soft features and skin brightly alive but looking much matured, just like Minseok.

Turning up the loose pages carefully, Baekhyun scanned the book. It's not binded like the usual books but with strings, lots of it as if trying to keep the book intact. It's old, like really old as Baekhyun concluded but he does not understand a single thing written in the book. Well he understands the words but not what they really intend to mean because all he saw was names of kingdoms that he doubts to even exist.  _ What even on earth is Kingdom Helleborus? _ As the book claims they have witches, both good and bad and so? Witches are part of folklore and he doubts that they even exist  _ still _ .

Closing the book with least interest, Baekhyun rose from his bath. Carefully putting the book on top of a dry surface before taking a step out of the bathtub. Feeling more refreshed and anew, he took his towel and dried himself up before wrapping himself up with his robes. As he stepped out of his bathroom, Baekhyun expected that he would be able to plop down on his bed with the sheets of it rubbing his smooth skin in a warm and soft way. Thus, he never expected to see his brother sitting on his bed with crossed arms and right eyebrow raised as if questioning him immediately. And so, Baekhyun sighs and decides to sit on a chair in front of his vanity. 

"Hello, brother! What brings you here in my humble room?" Baekhyun said nonchalantly, feigning innocence at his brother's questioning look. He knows that the occurrence earlier has already passed on Minseok, informing him well of his pitiful state when found at the coffee shop. However, he's too tired and  _ scared _ to even talk about that. Even though he brushes it off, he can feel and knows very well that it has left an imprint in his mind and he will be forever traumatized by it.

"I heard what happened but I see that you do not want to talk about it. Everything that you've lost is already replaced, as you can see I bought them myself."

After Minseok spoke, Baekhyun noticed the sigh that had left soon after. His brother was and  _ is _ still worried and he understands. It feels warm since they never really grew up with their parents or  _ he _ never really experienced growing up with them since Minseok said they died in an accident a year after his birth. It was tragic but he's fine as long as he has his brother acting as his guardian, caring and worrying for him is enough.

"Thank you, Hyung. You know I can buy them myself." Baekhyun said, voice laced with an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Nonsense. Your cards are taken away as well, we'll have it replaced tomorrow. As of now, they are being frozen so they won't be able to use your cards." Minseok explained as he stood up to pat Baekhyun's head lightly before continuing.

"I'll leave now so you can rest. And Baekhyun? Be more careful, okay?"

Baekhyun can only respond with a nod and a smile which is reciprocated by his brother. Minseok ruffled his hair and patted it once more before leaving him alone in his room.

✿

Morning came sooner than Baekhyun would like to. Sunlight passing through his windows and peeking at the spaces along his curtains. The warm light brushing and poking his face as if attempting to wake him up from his slumber. The lad doesn't mind, he loves waking up to this knowing that he's still hugged by his duvets to keep him warmer due to the low temperature set in his room.

Bringing himself up to sit, he immediately rests his back on the headboard. Baekhyun picked his phone up from his bedside table to check his social media accounts. Seeing his phone's default lock screen and not his picture made him furrow his eyebrows.

"Ah. New phone, yeah, new phone." Baekhyun muttered to himself after seconds of pondering. He decided to set it up later and eat breakfast first. Putting it down, he laid his feet on the floor to stand up. Stretching a bit before walking in his bathroom to do his morning routine.

Once done, Baekhyun immediately headed to the dining room. Walking with his casual home clothes and house slippers, he greeted the house staff that he meets along the way. He never saw them as others, for him he's thankful for their hard work. For keeping the house well kept and clean. For keeping the garden blooming and pretty despite changing seasons. For literally putting food in their stomachs. And his brother, Minseok, sees them as well like how Baekhyun sees them— an almost family but quite not nearly but still  _ family _ .

Settling down on the chair at the dining table, Baekhyun already expected that his brother won't be there. His brother manages their business that's why he opts to go early. Leaving him alone, eating at the overly long rectangular dining table that could probably be of use for at least 20-30 people depending on their distance to one another. But on some days, if he's  _ lucky _ , he'll be munching his favorite sausage and french toast with his brother sitting at the opposite chair facing him. No one really bothered to sit at both ends of the table. Baekhyun just assumes that it is where their parents used to sit and it was a way of showing respect to not sit there.

"Sir Baekhyun?" Voice affectionate and hinted with a smile. Appears at the dining entrance is Baekhyun's favorite house staff who basically played the role of a mother when he was growing up. Wrinkles adorning her face and is almost already crouching due to old age. Despite that, Mrs. Lee still looks as bright and cheerful as ever— smiling directly at Baekhyun.

"Yes, Mrs. Lee? Do you need something? Have you eaten breakfast? Join me!" Baekhyun said almost too abruptly while walking towards the old lady. Guiding her to sit on one of the chairs as the lady laughs softly at the sudden rambling of Baekhyun.

"No need. I already did. You should finish up, the home service for your footspa is already there." Mrs. Lee said while patting Baekhyun's back softly.

"Really? How about your meds? Already took them?" The lad inquired immediately which, in return, Mrs. Lee nodded to with a smile still plastered on her face.

The morning and hours that followed was not as eventful after the breakfast. Well, aside from the foot spa that Baekhyun had— everything was rather mundane. Watching movies and scrolling through social media with no part of him actually showing signs of urgency when a professor emailed their class for their upcoming 'moving exam' which almost everyone in their class loathe. No one wanted to take an exam while under the pressure of hearing the sound of a bell indicating them to leave their current station to go on the next one.

Stuffing his mouth with potato chips, Baekhyun stared at the closing credits of the movie that he just watched. It was a plain typical romance-comedy movie that he wished he never watched, the hype that went around for the movie did not justify the lack of taste and flavor of the movie. He can only sigh and close his laptop,  _ healing time _ but he feels like he is being bored to the core after that movie. Checking his socials is just going to give him a headache and unnecessary anger because of the usual sns people who love jumping on one another for reasons that Baekhyun deems childish.

_ Maybe I need another warm bath. _ Baekhyun concluded in his mind after his mindless stare on the wall of his room. And so he did, he went straight to his bathroom to prepare his bathtub. Plugging it and setting the water temperature to warm. As the water hits his tub and fills in the silent room, Baekhyun looks at his essential oils— pondering on what to use. Minutes of looking at every bottle, he ended up using the one with a sweet and minty scent.

After pouring a decent amount on his tub, the sweet scent that he always loved filled the room instantly along with the minty smell that made him feel relaxed at some point. Call him weird but he really likes the minty scent lingering around his bathroom right now.

Baekhyun's about to strip off his clothes when he spotted a book (the one he stole from Minseok's room), completely left along with the hefty amount of his essential oils. After reading it the first time, he feigned no interest in it but seeing it now made him want to read it again.  _ Maybe it's boredom. _ Thinking that he has nothing to lose but his boredom, Baekhyun took the book and casually flipped its pages like what he did last night. This time, there's a surge of interest the moment he reads the words  _ Kingdom Alyssum _ .

_ "Kingdom Alyssum. Of Peace, Tranquility and Worth beyond Beauty." _

Reading it aloud, as if it was ingrained in his mind that those words are to be said. To be spoken with utmost interest, respect and conviction. Baekhyun suddenly sensed a pull that made him close his mouth, as if sealing his lips. But what happened next is something he never expected, an earthquake followed by a loud thunder weakened his knees out of fright. He immediately docked and closed his eyes, feeling the whole room shaking. Loud thunder roaring, too loud that it feels like they are happening inside his bathroom and not outside of their house. 

It was a minute of ground shaking and loud thunders before it subsided; however for Baekhyun, it felt like eternity. It was as though his whole life was shaken with an intent to bring his soul out of him. But, he's still alive and breathing heavily. Chest almost meeting his thighs with the way he is crouching, folded in half as if it is a way to protect his body, himself _. _

After a few shaky breaths was taken is the only time that Baekhyun heard people— running, walking, talking to one another. Thinking that they are their house staff, he immediately sat up and was about to open his mouth to speak but he was met with an unfamiliar view and surroundings. There's a golden light hugging the place that he is situated in but despite that, he can feel a bit of chill as if the winter just ended and the cold atmosphere still lingers on the air. That despite the golden sun light enveloping the place, there's still a dull and somber fog painted around lightly.

However, what took Baekhyun aback was the people that he is hearing don't really look like the ones he's used to seeing in his everyday life. Here, he was met with fair skinned people— almost pinkish but really pale looking with lines travelling long on their skins as if it was there permanently. He could not make it out if those are their veins or if those are roots, like roots of a plant. He could not decipher because together with those are that these  _ people's _ hair is adorned by a dense and frail looking flower. Of different colors but permits the same softness on its exterior.  _ Alyssum. _ Of course, it  _ is _ the flower alyssum.

These  _ people _ around him are obviously not the same of his kind. Because, in addition to what he has observed, they have sparkly eyes, rosy lips, pointed ears (with shiny earrings-like accessories hanging on them) and they are glowing— literally. They also have frail looking  _ wings _ attached on their backs, those that don't even look like the ones shown in the cartoons and movies that he has seen. The ones in front of him are too beautiful to be even described. Baekhyun can also tell that their clothes, even though too alike from each other, are made of fine cloths and are sewn together to provide utmost comfort.

He  _ knows _ he's supposed to be frightened but he's not. As if he was hypnotized by the beauty of this place, though everything's  _ foreign _ for him. Baekhyun remained in his place, he's still unnoticed from there. Currently, sitting on grass that is too moist for his liking and surrounded by bushes and flowers and  _ more _ flowers of different kinds. Taking notice that most are alyssum but only of different colors but the others are unknown to him.

Sitting there whilst watching the foreign beings attend their errands fascinated Baekhyun. Some are carrying baskets of more flowers, some are with barrels that he assumes containing different products. Baekhyun would like to think that he is dreaming because everything is surreal but they also felt too  _ real _ to be even compared to his dreams. For one is that he can feel the moistness of the grass dampening his pyjamas and he can grasp the grass and feel the soil against his fingertips as he does so. 

_ Real _ . This is real. Baekhyun almost stood up because a surge of anxiety ran through his veins. Mind filled with a blaring alarm of confusion and  _ fright _ . Questions instantly filled his head but there's one question that stood out:  _ Just where in the world is he? _

✿

"Where is Baekhyun?"

Minseok asked one of their house staff as soon as he entered their house. Apparently, he just got off from work after an exhausting day despite the day being a weekend. Businesses don't acknowledge weekends especially if it is about potential partnerships and investments. Meetings that aren't able to fit in during weekdays fills Minseok's Saturdays. It was–  _ is– _ a tough job running a whole company with thousands of workers and as much as the businessman would like to train Baekhyun already, he doesn't want to impose it.

Baekhyun, for Minseok, is still young and he wanted the younger to enjoy his youth so that when the time comes that the older will need his help to run the company, he's already done with playing around. And that he won't have regrets of not being able to do a lot of things. In short, Minseok doesn't want Baekhyun to be like him. Taking up a big responsibility at a young age, with only a bit of knowledge about businesses at one point, is what Minseok dreads the most about. However, if he did not do it they are probably out on the streets, or they're working on a dingy and worn out corner convenience store or worse, they're  _ dead _ already. And he doesn't  _ want  _ that. So instead of drowning with dread, the older is just thankful– grateful that Baekhyun and him are lucky enough to be given a second chance and to continue living with food served on a silver platter.

"Sir Baekhyun hasn't gone out of his room, sir." The staff supplied.

"Since when?" Minseok pries while loosening his necktie and walks towards the staircase.

"Since, uhm, after his foot spa sir. It was before lunch." Replied by the staff while walking along with Minseok.

Minseok stopped on his tracks after hearing the statement before looking at the staff with brows almost meeting in the middle and confusion written on his face.

"Has he eaten anything since then?" He asked which earned him a 'No' from the staff. Nodding, Minseok thanked the staff before dismissing her.  _ If Baekhyun hasn't gone down to eat anything since lunch, something must be wrong.  _ The older thinks but shakes them all out of his mind and settles on the thought that the younger just fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Minseok immediately went towards the direction of Baekhyun's room. The younger must eat and he can continue sleeping after having his dinner. This is not the first time that Baekhyun slept all day but it will always end up with him waking up the boy to join him for dinner if possible. They rarely eat together during breakfasts that's why Minseok tries his best to be present at the dining room during dinners to eat with Baekhyun.

With his shoes creating noises against the wooden floor, Minseok reached the younger's room. It was a quick walk from the staircase and he surely did not break any sweat but reaching the front door of Baekhyun's room made his hand clammy all of a sudden. The older feels nervous out of the blue that he tried to ignore it.  _ Everything's fine, no need to worry. _ But his worry grew when he knocked on the door a lot of times that he received no response from the inside. He tried knocking louder, thinking that the boy is still in his slumber. 

However, when minutes passed and he hasn't got any response that he opt on twisting the door knob. It was unlocked, as expected. Baekhyun often forgets to lock his door that allows his brother to enter freely most of the time. Entering the younger's room hurriedly, Minseok noticed the unusual silence that surrounds the room. There's no soft breathing that indicates a sleeping Baekhyun. The older almost panicked but walking past the bathroom's door made him perk his ears up. Running water. Baekhyun must be taking a bath and it made Minseok release a long breath.  _ I worried for nothing _ .

He spoke too soon because when he tried knocking on the bathroom's door, Minseok noticed that the door is actually a jar. It's all coming back, the worry and nervousness. So he opened the door abruptly which he was met with an empty bathroom and a bathtub overflowing with water. Sweet and minty. Those scent lingers on the air which Minseok knows is one of his younger brother's essential oils. Attempting to enter the bathroom to inspect, the older realized that the floor is filled with water too and the only thing refraining it to actually flood the room is the drainage situated under the sink. _ Baekhyun's not here.  _ It's all what his mind is filled with. 

The thought of something bad happening to the younger is enough for the older to run out of the room and call everyone to search everywhere in the house for Baekhyun. He's hoping that Baekhyun is actually lurking around the mansion without anyone noticing. To make sure, he tried calling his brother but after multiple attempts and only to be greeted with continuous ringing that he realized that he saw Baekhyun's phone resting on his bed along with his laptop. Minseok knows that Baekhyun couldn't leave or go around without his phone, that's why it's quite impossible for him to leave without it. 

_ Something happened. _

Minseok knows because he can awfully feel it.

——


	2. Kingdom Alyssum (part 1)

_ Pit and pat _

_ The snow was long gone _

_ But one would think he's lost _

_ And next he thought it's actually home. _

_ But someone knows, _

_ The signal has just gone off _

_ To signify one's journey to their true  _ **_home_ ** _. _

_ Out of the blue but irrevocably _ **_inevitable_ ** _. _

✿

  
  


_ "Who are you?"  _

Baekhyun was snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice behind him. It is deep and holds authority which made his heart beat faster than usual. Instead of answering and facing the person, he opted to hang his head low. Crouching, as if trying to hide. Nervousness envelops him when he realizes that he must have noticed him because of the fact that he looks so  _ different _ from the rest.

"I asked you? Who are you? And why are you here?" 

The  _ person _ pries even more which in return, was answered by silence once again. Irritated by the lack of answer from the lad, the  _ person _ walked towards Baekhyun. The latter heard it. He heard how the grass brushed on the sole of this person's shoes as he walked. Heard how aside from it, he can also hear how a  _ cloth _ is being dragged across the grass which creates more noise. Baekhyun's ears picked up all of these sounds but he was too late to realize that this person had gone really near already until he felt a strong grip on his right arm; as if trying to hoist him up.

"You aren't answering me but you should never disrespect me."

This startled Baekhyun even more because this  _ person _ seemed to hate being ignored. And so, he was forced to stand up and face the owner of the voice. No matter how hard he tried to look down, he had already made eye contact with him. The lad couldn't deny how the fiery red and summer yellow pupils made him shiver. Ducking his head low, he also noticed how the owner of such eyes are wearing clothes that are way too different from the ones that he is observing earlier.  _ Could he be? _

"Show your face to me!"

A grip that is rather too gentle was on his chin immediately after, lifting his head abruptly. Baekhyun would've closed his eyes out of fear but he was captivated, yet again, by this person's eyes.  _ How is it possible for someone to have such bright yet somber eyes?  _ He doesn't know but a gasp left past his parted lips when he saw a  _ crown _ sitting on the top of this person's head. Resting there along with flowers he couldn't recognize. It is  _ different _ .

"If you do not answer me this time, I'm going to have your blood drained out of you." The  _ royal  _ warned which made Baekhyun nod, almost too frantic that it drew a smirk on the  _ royal's _ face. The latter released his face from his grip before continuing then, "Why are you here? You're not  _ supposed _ to be  _ here. _ "

"I-" Baekhyun tried speaking but when he closed his lips again the royal glared at him. He took a few shaky breaths before finally speaking. 

"I don't know too…. I swear! I don't– I don't know– how or why. I don't know!" 

"How do you not know? That's impossible! Did you cross the barriers?"

_ Barriers? _ Baekhyun was left confused which made the royal glare at him again for the lack of response. The former would've answered if he  _ knew _ where he was and how he ended up there. However, he doesn't know the answer to any of the two. Baekhyun ducked his head low once again and he heard the sigh that left the royal.

"So you did? Why? Is our Kingdom not enough for you to sneak in here?" The royal said with emotions laced in his voice that Baekhyun couldn't recognize. But what confused the latter more were the things that the former have said. _Our_ _Kingdom?_ _What?_ _Isn't this prince or whoever he is from here as well?_

"I- please do not take offense but I'm confused?" Baekhyun said, trying his best not to come off  _ too _ nervous. The reaction that he received though, it added on his nervousness.  _ Good lord. _ He might not die there from having his blood drained out of him instead, out of nervousness— too much of it.

"Don't act  _ dumb. _ You are obviously from  _ my _ kingdom despite your funny way of clothing, you  **are** from my kingdom."

The statement made Baekhyun self-conscious.  _ What's wrong with pyjamas pants and a t-shirt?  _ He thought but then he realized that his pants are literally printed with corgis and his shirt, well, has a big print of Iron Man. Based on his observation earlier, no one really wears clothes with such print. Rather, every man is clad in pants and shirt that has no prints of dogs and an avenger character but embroidered with petals and roots. The colors of the clothes are of pristine, soft white and the embroidery in beige— unlike his pastel orange pyjamas pants and black shirt.

"What do you mean that I am obviously from your kingdom?" He's taking chances of asking more questions to get more answers but he was supplied with a scowl. Nevertheless, the royal crossed his arms and provided him an answer.

"Your eyes, they are summer yellow. It's a dead give away that you are from Aster. The color of your skin– despite being too pale, is emitting the glow of an Asterian, I can tell. That distinguishes you– Asterians– from the Alyssumians and from the other people from other kingdoms despite having the same prints of roots on our skins. And lastly, the lack of wings— they are another indication that you may be from Aster."

The royal finishes off and everything that he has said made Baekhyun frantic.  _ Summer yellow eyes? Glow? Prints? When did his appearance change? _ Unsure whether to believe the royal, he looked at his skin and almost fainted because everything was true. His skin is glowing a faint yellow and his skin is adorned with prints of roots. Except, he doesn't know how to verify the color of his pupils. Mouth agape, he looked at the royal they almost have the same appearance excluding the latter's outfit that looks too  _ royal _ and  _ magical _ as well as his eyes that are of fiery red and summer yellow— both colors adorning the royal's pupils are swimming together but not entirely combining to become one color.

"The only thing that lacks is the flower Aster on your head, you should decorate your hair with them in any way you can. And  _ you _ , not having any of it, deserves a punishment. I shall call the Aster guards that are with me to take actio—"

"NO!" Baekhyun shouted, frightened with what he's hearing. The royal glared at him,  _ yet again _ , because of this.

"I mean— I'm not– I will put them on my hair, I will! I just don't know where to get…."

Receiving yet another sigh from the royal, Baekhyun hung his head low. However, he did not expect a soft movement from the royal and felt a touch on his hair. As if he decided to put something on Baekhyun's head.

"I will let you go this time. Right now, you only have one Aster on your head. That should do but it will be much appreciated by the kingdom if you'll have more than one."

Baekhyun carefully touched his hair and felt his fingers brush on a soft petal. The flower is small but it is soft and smooth. He can't help but smile slightly when he looks up to face the royal. He was met with the royal's stoic expression but he can see how the fiery red in the royal's pupils danced with the summer yellow. As if there was a glint but not well presented, he's fine with it.

"Thank you, y-your Highness…?" Baekhyun said, voice laced with bashfulness.

"Crown Prince Chanyeol. That's me." The Crown Prince said, as if taking the hint that the boy in front of him doesn't know him.

"Oh. Uhm. Thank you, Crown Prince C-Chanyeol."

"You don't know me. I should take offense of this but  _ again _ , I'll let you off." Said the royal before turning his back on Baekhyun, indicating that he's to leave the boy alone already.

"Wait! Your Highness!"

"What?" Halting his stride, the Crown Prince asked without facing Baekhyun.

"Don't leave me here…"

When Baekhyun said this, the royal faced him with unreadable expressions plastered on his face.  _ Is he offended? Upset? Angry? _ Baekhyun doesn't know but he felt his hands becoming clammy.

"I don't know–" The lad attempted to explain but was cut off abruptly.

"Follow me." Said the royal before turning his back on the lad once again. Baekhyun smiled with this as he followed the crown prince on his track but to keep a safe distance, he walked right behind the prince.

He may or may not have studied the prince's back. Of how broad his shoulders are despite being draped by a cape. He's indeed tall too, a head taller than Baekhyun. The crown sitting on top of his head doesn't look foreign instead, it goes well along with the asters decorating his soft blonde locks. Seeing how the asters stayed still on the prince's head made Baekhyun pat his own, it's still there and it looks like it's not going anywhere. It puzzles him of how the asters are not falling despite the lack of clips or anything to keep it still. Pondering on it right now seemed irrelevant so the lad just shrugged his curiosity away. However, one thing's for sure– even though he's still confused and frightened about  _ this _ place, Baekhyun is fascinated and drawn in already as if it feels like he belongs here at some point. 

  
  


✿

  
  


"Your Highness!"

A voice was heard accompanied by a running guy towards their direction. By the looks of it, the guy is definitely not another royalty instead a Royal Guard. Judging his clothes – armor – and the presence of a sword gives it away. His light brown hair is adorned by asters as well while his eyes are summer yellow like Baekhyun's.

"Jongin." Uttered by the prince whilst facing the royal guard received a bow from the latter.

"Your Highness, we've been looking for you. Prince Sehun and Princess Joohyun is already waiting for you."  _ Jongin _ said while gesturing towards a pathway on his right which made Baekhyun look at the said direction. The pathway leads to what seems like a more private part of the garden. There are two bricked pillars parallel to each other along the pathway, there are vains crawling on it and meeting midair; flowers are clinging along the veins and bunching up as well on the connected vains. If Baekhyun would see such on Earth, he'll think it was unkept and abandoned but this one fits the whole place. As if it is meant to appear like that.

"Is that so? We shall meet them already." Said the crown prince before looking back on Baekhyun.

"Come with us." He stated. It was not a request but an order which Baekhyun supplied with a nod before bowing his head down. He has no other choice anyway. The latter heard none after that from the prince for a few seconds and with that he slowly lifted his head while peeking on the prince however said person is already facing the royal guard. The royal guard, however, throws him a few glances before sending him a smile.

"Who is he, Your Highness?" Asked Jongin. Instead of answering, the royal faced him again as if telling him to answer himself.

"B-Baekhyun. I am Byun Baekhyun." The Asterian answered which received a gasp from the royal guard and a raise of an eyebrow from the crown prince.

"A Byun!" Jongin exclaimed before looking directly on Chanyeol. 

"My Prince! He's a Byun!" The royal guard repeated but only received a shrug from the said prince.

"Don't be too enthusiastic, Jongin." Chanyeol said before scowling at the royal guard.

"Let's go already." Added by the prince before turning his back against the two Asterians without even throwing a glance on Baekhyun. After speaking, he immediately marched towards the pathway gestured by Jongin earlier. Henceforth leaving the two Asterians, both confused— one on the lack of reactions from the royalty and the other one on the things that occurred beforehand.

Baekhyun was –  _ is _ confused yet again by the reactions presented earlier to him upon introducing himself. The royal guard's reaction is what caught him off guard the most.  _ What's with him being a Byun? Is that bad? _ The lad can only wish that being a Byun is not something horrible that will have him ending up his blood drained from his being.

  
  


✿

  
  


Walking along the pathway made Baekhyun forget about the things that occurred earlier. When they walked past the brick pillars, the lad felt like they entered a whole different place. Past the pillars is actually a labyrinth and the only thing that he can do is look around, there are flowers sprouting on the pathway as they walk. Alyssums. It was as though they were welcoming their presence in the labyrinth.

The crown prince who is currently walking ahead with the royal guard falling a bit behind him took a sharp turn and Baekhyun followed suit as he was being left behind by ten strides, avoiding the long cape of the crown prince. There, he was met with a scenery almost alike of where he was found earlier. Bushes and flowers scattered around, the only difference is that in the middle rests a garden table and chairs. And there sat two royals who are silently sipping on a teacup, standing a few meters away from them are Alyssumians carrying baskets.

The more Baekhyun looks around, the more he realizes that this place is much more enchanting with the golden light from the sun hugging the place— the same way it is being enveloped by the cold breeze. The difference it posits to where he was earlier is that there's a heavier fog lingering above along with a numerous amount of butterflies flying around; butterflies who are leaving a sparkly trail that further decorates the place.

Baekhyun almost let out an amused noise not until he realized that he is now in the presence of two additional royalties.

Dawning upon him the reality of being in the presence of three royalties, the lad couldn't help but press his lips together tightly as he looked down. Almost crouching even. He also took a step to the side in an attempt to hide his existence by using the Asterian royal's broad figure.

"Oh. What an honor to finally have your presence with us already, Crown Prince Park Chanyeol." One of the Alyssumian royals said and by the sound of it, Baekhyun is sure that the one speaking is the prince. Judging by his tone, the Alyssumian prince's voice is laced with sarcasm which made Baekhyun bite his tongue to hold back a chuckle. Since he is looking down, he can only hear how the crown prince in front of him scoffs and is followed by the shuffling of cloth. And before Baekhyun could even react, the Asterian prince was no longer shielding him from the watchful eyes of the Alyssumian royals.

He was about to open his mouth when Chanyeol already took a seat beside the sarcastic prince. When he decided to raise his head, he saw how the royals' attention is limited to them only thus lifting the burden of being acknowledged or questioned from his shoulder. However, a nudge on his right arm made him look away from the group of royals.

"Do not worry. Despite your odd clothing, no one will harm you." The royal guard, Jongin, muttered whilst standing straight by his side. Baekhyun would have been intimidated by the stature of this man, of how he surprisingly pulls off the heavy armor with ease. However, the friendly smile the man is currently wearing made him feel a little bit of calmness.

"I'm not worried or whatever. Just— I'm just confused and curious." Baekhyun muttered, having his eyes roam around the place once more and without him knowing; his eyes landed on the stoic Asterian prince.

"Hm. You might get answers if you will ask." Jongin said encouragingly and all the while, following his line of sight. Said royal guard nodded but said no more words to follow, he's just waiting for the odd clothing clad Asterian to speak.

"First of, where are we? I mean I might have an idea but...I'm not sure." Confusion washed over the guard's face but it didn't stay long. Soon it was replaced with an understanding look.

"We are here, at the beautiful kingdom of Alyssum. Where peace is to be kept for the safety of every citizen." Jongin answered with so much admiration for the said place and Baekhyun can't help but raise an eyebrow judgingly at the oddly, scripted sounded statement of the royal guard. This earned him a chuckle from the latter and before he could speak, Jongin continued speaking, "Alyssumians see beauty in everyone, in every place because this place may be beautiful today but this place was once a ruined place. A victim of a war spiked by jealousy and other ugly feelings and Alyssumians, they brought this place back from what it used to before. But the war changed the people, jealousy and envy are eradicated; as if everyone finally had their eyes open. Seeing beauty at some caused ruins but today, people learned. Beauty, it's not everything. Alyssumians learned and everyone's more than just of beauty."

The word left the royal guard's mouth as if he was telling a story that happened right before his eyes. It was, as if, he's speaking something rehearsed but in actuality, it is something familiar and known to him by heart. It was weird and Baekhyun decided to brush those feelings off.

"You speak like you're telling some fairytale and I only asked you about where we actually are." Said Baekhyun with a flat tone, ignoring the sudden urge to ask for more about the war and this place. He unconsciously scrunched his nose when Jongin threw him another confused look. "What?"

He can be a brat. If earlier he's still weary of this foreign environment, right now he just wanted to go somewhere. To go back home. The royal guard telling him things he didn't ask for makes him feel uncomfortably interested.

"I'm sorry for I tend to speak a lot when I am asked about things that I am greatly interested or close with." The apology came off really sincere which made Baekhyun feel bad a little bit. He's interested in what the man has spoken but everything is still new to him. He's still lost and he's still away from Minseok, from the comforts of his room. He's still away from the place where he's supposed to be. Home.

"Uh it's okay. But why are you guys here?" Was all Baekhyun could say, or ask.

"I should be the one asking you that." Jongin said pointedly which made Baekhyun frown because the former is right. What is he doing there? "But you probably don't know too. Anyway, Alyssum is an ally— ever since the war. And a few years after the alliance has been spoken, Aster and Alyssum have been really close. The royals don't differ. In short, we are here because Prince Sehun and Princess Irene invited the crown prince over. It's an annual thing."

"Jeez. You really talk a lot." 

  
  


✿


End file.
